


【灵岳/洋岳】SPACE（上）

by Reasy129



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasy129/pseuds/Reasy129





	【灵岳/洋岳】SPACE（上）

岳明辉第一次看见那个小男孩时，里空间内正下着雨。  
那个小小的身影站在一盏路灯下，伸出手迎接雨水。他仰着头，雨滴从他的发梢，睫毛，鼻梁，下颌滑过，汇成破碎的涓流，再在地上积攒出一个又一个的水洼。光与水从高处倾泻而下，撕裂朦胧黑暗的掩盖，男孩就在这一小片庇佑下静止不动，虔诚得如同一个朝拜者。  
岳明辉犹豫了，他应该是站在原地，还是走过去。自从他发现这个同现实世界重叠又互不干扰的空间以来，第一次遇见除了自己以外的人。他咬了咬嘴唇，还是往男孩的方向走去，鞋跟溅起一点小小的水花。  
也许是察觉到了什么，男孩放下手，望进岳明辉的眼里。  
真漂亮。  
岳明辉看清了男孩的脸，忍不住在心里夸赞。即使被湿漉漉的额发挡着，男孩的一双眼依旧澄澈清亮，如同暴风雨之夜里透露希望的灯塔之光。  
男孩张了张嘴，似乎在说什么，耳边却只有淅淅沥沥的雨声。岳明辉试图回应，却发现即使唇舌与声带运动，也没有半分声响，唯独雨滴聚合又分离的动静清晰可辨。  
岳明辉在男孩面前蹲下，替他理了理一塌糊涂的头发，用自己的掌心轻轻包住男孩的手，向他示意远处的一点光亮。

里空间在布局上与现实世界相同，像是一层坚不可摧的膜贴在那些街道与高楼上。但里空间的情况会随时变化，更不会有活物，除了花草树木和建筑等，连一只蚊子也没有。岳明辉看到李英超的第一眼，还以为这是他的幻觉。  
两人穿过寂静的街道，走进唯一一家还亮着灯的建筑内。这是一家咖啡店，灯光温暖，陈设温馨，似乎店主只是临时出门有事一般，只要深呼吸就能捕捉到空气里咖啡豆的香味。  
刚进入室内，小男孩似乎想找什么东西来擦干脸上的水，却发现自己身上干干爽爽，连一丝潮气都没有，他抬起头，求救似的看向岳明辉。岳明辉觉得小男孩睁圆的眼睛实在大的可爱，忍不住笑了，立马又抿起了嘴。他在吧台翻出了纸和笔，写到：”没事，这很正常，这里一切都很奇怪。“  
本来岳明辉还担心小孩不认字，结果小孩拿起笔，一笔一划，歪歪扭扭地回了个“好的”。“的”字还写错了。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“李……英……超……”小孩写的很慢，但是很用力，很认真。  
“我叫岳明辉，”似乎是怕小孩不会读，岳明辉还加了拼音。

在牵着李英超的一瞬间，岳明辉已经知道了，这孩子以后会是个哨兵。一般十四岁后才会分化完成，在此之前，人们只能依据精神体的外形来估计分化的结果，不过准确率也只有七成。岳明辉的直觉如同玄学一般说不清，但他的判断从未失误。他对自己将来会成为向导一事接受良好，但现在他能做的，只有等待分化的那一刻到来。  
里空间内的相处时断时续，这样微妙的联系也持续了数十年之久。有时连着好几天都能碰上，有时几个月也见不到一次。李英超也从一个小豆丁长成了瘦瘦高高的少年，常常是下一次见面时，岳明辉感叹小孩又长高了一截。两人在现实里查了不少资料，关于这个空间却没有一点记载的只言片语。这个空间仿佛是为他俩特制的休憩地，除了彼此，再无他人。  
岳明辉已经二十四岁了，他的分化却迟迟不来。李英超觉得奇怪，问了好几次，岳明辉都懒洋洋地有一搭没一搭的应着，身旁纯黑色的薮猫也懒洋洋的伸出尾巴，圈住主人的脚踝。

分化为向导进入塔之前，岳明辉老老实实的做着人民警察。那是他二十四岁的秋天，之前都还阳光明媚，热得让人想与空调一生一世不分离，第二天就下起了不痛不痒的雨，穿着单衣走在室外都要打个冷颤。车载广播来来回回播放着台风即将登陆的消息，岳明辉靠在椅背上，刚从烟盒里摸出一支烟，又被冷气吹得打了个喷嚏。他搓搓鼻子，眼角发红。车窗上扭曲的水滴将街道的灯光分割成奇怪的色块，无论天气如何，红灯区妓院的霓虹招牌可是热情不减。岳明辉把烟盒塞回口袋，打开车门裹紧外套，冒着雨朝街区内一栋不起眼的老楼走去。  
脱下湿淋淋的外套，岳明辉一边擦着淌水的头发一边在窗边坐定，透过望远镜，能将在门口揽客的浓妆艳抹的女孩儿看的一清二楚。监视任务就是这样，你得将屁股粘在地板上，像监视器一样注意街上来来往往的买春客，毒贩，拉皮条者与妓女等等等等。在老城区的贫民窟可没办法装上摄像头，一双眼睛可比那些机器有效多了。  
冰凉的雨水在皮肤上蒸发，体温被短暂带走后，一种混沌的热度从骨骼内冒出来。太阳穴一阵一阵发晕，像是有人隔着厚厚的棉花在猛捶他的脑子。黑色薮猫撒娇一般将自己在岳明辉盘起的腿上蜷成一团，没精打采地晃着尾巴。岳明辉用手背试了试额头的温度，似乎是有点烫手。也许是淋雨着凉了呢？临时租来的小屋也不会有应急药品，到底是相信自己身强体壮能挨过病毒的侵袭，还是再出门感受风雨去买药？岳明辉咬着嘴唇，心不在焉地凑近望远镜，眼神却开始涣散。  
一阵夹杂着粗俗下流话的喧闹拉回了岳明辉的注意，他调整了下望远镜的角度，看到一群服装统一的毛头小子勾肩搭背地走在街上，不少人的手已经伸到贴过来的妓女的领口或裙底了。  
啊，今天好像是塔里的新兵休息日。  
先不提这群愣头青里不少人脸上还带着青春痘，如果是已经接受长期训练的哨兵，都会有固定的向导，来妓院这种乱七八糟的地方无疑是对他们敏锐感官的凌迟。而年轻新兵的感知能力还有很大的提升空间，相对来说较为迟钝，只要在离开塔之前由类似医护人员的向导为他们做个简单的精神屏障就行了。  
岳明辉站起身来，一瞬间的晕眩差点让他打消出门买药这个念头。即使体内的热意不断扩散，指尖依旧冰凉。他将屋内仅有的几件衣物套在身上，翻出压在一堆杂物下的雨伞，拧开门把，朝着黑洞洞的楼道里走去。

接下来的事情，岳明辉每每想到就忍不住头疼，忍不住去摸口袋里因为早已戒烟而不会存在的烟盒，忍不住将已经长好的指甲啃得血迹斑斑。  
“信不信由你，”在一番心里挣扎后，岳明辉会带着一副大梦初醒的清明直视你，眼底的诚恳似乎能化为实体裹住你的思绪，“当我回过神来的时候，我的裤子已经被扒下来了。”  
当然，这只是委婉一点的说法，一句话概括，那就是“当我他妈的终于在结合热里找回自己的脑子时，我的屁股里还插着一个没配种的哨兵的鸡巴“。

这完全是实话，当岳明辉的大脑宕机重启之后，首先接收到的信息是掉在泥水里的衣物和雨伞，随后麻痹的神经传递来更多的感官波浪：肌肤与粗砺墙面的摩擦挤压，腰肢上带着近乎捏碎骨头力度的钳制，脊背被啃咬的疼痒，肉壁深处毫无章法的顶撞……痛楚与快感都在不断逼近阈值，陌生哨兵的呼吸混杂着雨声一次次狠狠砸在岳明辉的精神屏障上。这个哨兵身下是一个尚未结合的向导，如同一只美洲豹已将最高级的猎物咬在嘴里。只要能打开岳明辉的精神屏障，管他是礼貌敲开的还是用加特林轰开的，他就能拥有自己的向导，要知道在向导与哨兵的数量对比下，向导完完全全就是珍稀资源。  
哨兵是枪，那么向导就是扳机。岳明辉在塔里的绝大多数时间也的的确确算得上是最好的“扳机”，但在此刻，精神屏障被暴力破坏让他愤怒不已，身体与精神受到的双重羞辱使这个刚分化的向导抛弃了理性的控制力。岳明辉放开了自己的精神屏障，在哨兵的精神力进入的一瞬间牢牢压制住这匹莽撞的野兽，任凭骨骼与血管爆裂的声音无限回响。  
虽然精神上被压制，哨兵依旧凭借着出色的身体能力抵抗着未受训练向导那毫无技巧的精神破坏。雨水将两人的体温不断带走，交合之处却火热发胀。这不是做爱，这是互相吞嚼对方的血肉，这是精神与肉体两种维度的血腥角力，直到一方的心脏爆裂，这场关于本能的撕咬才能结束。  
在岳明辉专注压制哨兵的精神力并试图找到破绽搅乱他的脑子时，哨兵的手已经掐住了岳明辉的脖子，那只青筋凸起的手逐渐收紧，迫使岳明辉仰起头，自下颌到胸腹拉扯出如濒死之鹤的线条。  
还差一点，还差一点就能切断与哨兵的精神链接了。岳明辉苍白的脸颊上被生命流逝吻出病态的红，气管被压迫的窒息感使得精神力的攻击都摇摇欲坠，紧绷的那条线不断再紧绷，延展到了极限，只消吹一口气就能断掉。  
体内被哨兵灌入大量精液就是这最后的一口气。  
岳明辉一直勉力维持的那条线“啪”的一下崩开了，轻而易举，不费吹灰之力。意识重新被黑暗裹挟，不断下坠，下坠……

没有预想中的轰然坠落，岳明辉猛地睁开眼，对上的却是李英超的脸。他动了动手指，张开嘴却无法发声。李英超展开自己的外套替躺在地上的岳明辉挡雨，背光使得少年的轮廓模糊不清。全身上下的骨头似乎是被打碎了又重新组装在一起一样，疼到无法运作。察觉到岳明辉的状况，李英超拿开外套，握住岳明辉的肩膀，似乎是想把岳明辉弄到一个更加舒服点的地方，然而下一秒，少年就俯身咬上那两瓣薄而红的嘴唇，相触的舌尖弥漫着雨水与血液的味道。  
岳明辉嗅到了失控的气息。


End file.
